Voice for You
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Kau mendengarku? Meski kita terpisah jutaan mil jauhnya, akan kukirim suaraku untukmu. Inspirated by Voice for You, ShikaTema's song. Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Voice for You by JIRO**

**Song by Shikamaru and Temari (CV: Showtarou Morikubo and Romi Paku)**

**Summary: Kau mendengarku? Meski kita terpisah jutaan mil jauhnya, akan kukirim suaraku untukmu. Inspirated by Voice for You, ShikaTema's song. Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): maybe out of character, chara death, typo(s), aneh, abal, dll. Don't like, don't read!**

**-Naruto-**

Siang ini nampaknya menjadi hari yang santai baginya yang sedang terbaring di bawah pohon besar. Cuaca cerah, matahari yang bersinar dengan bersahabat, angin semilir, rumput yang empuk seperti _futon_ di rumahnya, ah—hari yang menyenangkan. Gumpalan asap putih di atas bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Lama-lama ia menikmati kegiatan ini. Pantas saja **orang itu** sangat menyukai tidur siang di bawah pohon sambil memandang awan. Wanita berkucir empat itu menutup mata, ah nikmatnya angin ini, menyapu seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Surai emasnya ikut terbang dan kemudian jatuh ke wajahnya.

'_Aku tak akan melupakanmu,'_

Ia terhenyak. Ia tak salah pendengaran. Di saat seperti ini otak memorinya malah mengingatkan masa lalu yang kelam. Benar, ia tak mau mengingat **hal itu **lagi. Ia sudah berjanji. Kepada dirinya dan **orang itu**. Selama kenangan itu masih terukir dalam hatinya. Masih bersama dalam jiwanya.

'_Jangan menangis, bodoh.'_

Suara-suara itu kembali menggema. Sejujurnya ia tak mau mengingat**nya**. Mengingat orang yang sudah pergi ke dunia lain. Pergi ke suatu tempat dimana ia tak dapat menjangkaunya. Orang itu sudah tiada. Menyisakan sepenggal kisah dan kenangan yang tak akan pernah terhapus dalam kotak memorinya.

'_Kemana wajah galakmu, selama ini? Apa kau lemah karena melihat lelaki cengeng ini tak berdaya?'_

**Dia**. Dia pahlawan Konoha. Shinobi Konoha yang akan diingat oleh rakyat sepanjang masa. Shinobi yang memperjuangkan kedamaian dunia ninja. Shinobi pemalas, tapi dapat diandalkan setiap saat. Shinobi cengeng, namun dalam hatinya memiliki tekad yang kuat. Tekad yang membara seperti api. Api abadi yang tak akan pernah padam. Shinobi yang gugur dalam medan perang.

'_Kutitipkan 'Raja' Konoha padamu, terutama 'Raja' kita.'_

"Cukup!"

Ia tak mau lagi mendengarnya. Tak mau lagi ingatannya berputar ke masa lalu. Masa dimana ia kehilangan manusia yang berharga untuk dirinya, keluarganya dan teman-temannya. Saat itu dunia bagai menghantam tubuhnya seketika. Tak ada lagi dia yang selalu memarahinya, tak ada dia yang selalu menemani hari-harinya, tak ada dia yang memanggilnya monster, tak ada lagi kebersamaan bersama dia. Inikah harinya?

"Shikamaru," ia menitikkan air matanya, mengalir melalui pipinya dan ia biarkan berjatuhan di tanah. "Maaf, aku tak bisa menepati janjimu."

'_Jangan menangis, sayang.'_

Kembali, kalimat itu yang patut ia garis bawahi, garis miring dan kalau perlu di-_bold _dalam hatinya.

'_Jangan menangis, Temari.'_

Temari, nama wanita itu. Tangannya tergerak untuk menyeka air mata yang mengalir melalui pipinya yang mulus. Punggung tangannya terus menyeka, namun sekeras apapun usahanya, aliran air itu tak mau berhenti. Air matanya terus berjatuhan. Selama ia masih teringat akan sosok Shikamaru, air mata itu tak akan berhenti menetes. Kenangan akan Shikamaru tak akan pernah pudar.

"Ne, Shikamaru, bagaimana kabarmu di sana?" ia menengadahkan kepala seakan bisa bicara dengan sang penguasa cakrawala. Memandangi si pelindung kehidupan di bumi—langit. Angin masih bertiup, energi bagi si awan untuk berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Menjelajah luasnya bumi yang ia naungi. Memberi sebuah kebahagiaan dan kesengsaraan bagi makhluk di bawah sana.

"Aku kesepian, bodoh!" ia menyembunyikan dagu di antara kedua tangan yang disilang dan kakinya ditekuk sebagai penyangga tangannya. Dengan cara ini ia berharap orang yang dimaksud mendengar suaranya.

"Ne, Shikamaru. Apa kau tak rindu dengan rumahmu? Ayah ibumu? Sora dan Kumoru? Terlebih lagi, apau kau tidak rindu—"

Kepalanya makin ia sembunyikan. Kali ini air matanya kembali mengalir,

"—denganku?"

**-Naruto-**

"Temari,"

Temari terbangun, suara panggilan itu mengusiknya. Punggung tangannya mengusap kedua mata yang masih berkabut. Ruangan ini—putih? 'Dimana ini?' Temari ingat betul, terakhir kali ia sedang berada di bawah pohon besar. Namun tiba-tiba ia sudah terdampar di sebuah ruangan—atau lebih tepatnya sebuah tempat—yang semuanya serba putih. Sepertinya sebuah _warp_ membawanya ke dimensi lain.

"Temari."

Panggilan itu datang lagi. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. 'Mana mungkin ada manusia di tempat ini.' batinnya menenangkan.

"Tentu saja, ini bukan dunia manusia, bodoh!" suara itu mengejeknya, Temari ingin memaki suara itu, entah siapa, dimana, kapan dan bagaimana, Temari tak peduli. Beraninya suara itu memanggilnya bodoh. "Dasar, kau masih **merepotkan** seperti dulu, Temari."

Temari berani sumpah, sedetik setelah mendengar kata 'merepotkan' ia melupakan niat membalas ejekan suara itu, karena Temari yakin seratus persen seyakin-yakinnya bahwa kata itu adalah kata wajib yang diucapkan oleh—

"—Shikamaru?!" teriak Temari setelah menoleh ke belakang. Sungguh wanita berkucir empat ini merasa kaku di tempat. Kelopak matanya kehilangan daya untuk berkedip. Tubuhnya bergetar, namun tak ada yang bisa ia gerakkan. Bibirnya ikut bergetar, ingin ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, namun salahkan pita suaranya yang enggan membunyikan suara berat yang mirip anak laki-laki.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti sedang melihat hantu?"

Temari tercekat, berani betul ia bicara seperti itu. Setelah—"AKU MEMANG SEDANG MELIHAT HANTU, RUSA BODOH!"—teriakan Temari yang menggema. Shikamaru terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf, aku pasti membuatmu terkejut, ya?" ujar Shikamaru seraya mengusapkan punggung tangannya ke pipi Temari, menghapus air mata yang menghalangi kecantikan si Kembang Suna.

"Tentu saja, dasar rusa menyebalkan." Ujar Temari lirih, namun suara itu masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Shikamaru. Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda berjulukan 'rusa' itu. Tangannya kini beralih ke kepala Temari dan mengusap lembut puncaknya.

"Maaf," ucap Shikamaru lirih, "Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu." Tangannya menarik kepala Temari dan membawanya ke pelukan di dada. Tak ada perlawanan yang dilakukan Temari karena memang inilah yang ia rindukan selama ini.

"Hei, sebenarnya ini tempat apa?" tanya Temari setelah melepas pelukan, pelukan penuh kerinduan.

"Bisa dikatakan, kita sedang di dimensi lain, dimana Gerbang Kebenaran berada (1#)," terang Shikamaru.

"Apa itu?" Temari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal—bingung. Ia tak bisa mengikuti arah pembicaraan Shikamaru.

"Gerbang yang akan menunjukkanmu sebuah kebenaran, kau akan tahu suatu hari nanti." Terang Shikamaru lagi, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku mendengar kau sedang bersedih makanya aku dibawa kemari untuk menghiburmu."

"Eh? Oleh siapa?"

"Kami-sama." Jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Sejujurnya Temari tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Shikamaru. Dimensi? Gerbang Kebenaran? Ah—sayang otaknya tak sejenius seseorang. Jadi ia hanya mangut-mangut saja seolah mengerti, padahal kenyataan berkata lain. "Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah melihat wajah ini?" Shikamaru menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Lima belas detik kemudian air mata Temari menetes kembali. Dipeluknya tubuh Shikamaru dengan erat.

"Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana aku sangat merindukanmu?!" teriaknya di sela isakan tangis yang makin menjadi-jadi. Tangannya mengepal dan memukul dada bidang Shikamaru. Temari masih terisak, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada Shikamaru. Shikamaru kembali mengusap rambut Temari yang entah sejak kapan terurai ke bawah, tidak lagi kuncir empat.

Lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi ini. Menyalurkan hasrat kerinduan yang lama terkubur. Apalagi untuk Temari dimana ia lebih menekankan perasaan daripada emosi. Mekipun tampang luarnya perkasa namun hati Temari tetaplah seperti daun di musim gugur. Akan rontok apabila terkena sentuhan sekecil apapun.

Temari melepaskan pelukan, kemudian menatap dalam-dalam iris hitam milik Shikamaru. Ah, tatapan yang ia rindukan. "Akankah kita bersama selamanya?" tanya Temari. Shikamaru terdiam, ia palingkan wajahnya dari tatapan lembut Temari. Setelah bertemu Shikamaru, Temari ingin membawanya kembali. Kembali di saat mereka bisa bersama dan menikmati waktu bersama sampai tua.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu."

"Kenapa?" Temari meraih pipi Shikamaru dan membawanya kembali dalam tatapan. Shikamaru tak tahan dengan tatapan itu. Ia ingin berpaling, tapi tatapan yakin dari Temari membuatnya makin ciut. Bukan karena ia pengecut, seorang lelaki tidaklah patut menyerah di hadapan seorang wanita. Ia hanya tak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang mustahil diberikan untuk wanitanya, belahan jiwanya, tulang rusuknya.

"Apa kau lupa janjimu? Kau janji akan berada di sisiku selamanya, tapi sekarang? Kau pembohong!" Temari mulai berontak. Ia sudah gila. Gila. Ya, gila karena pemuda itu.

"Temari, tenanglah!" Shikamaru mengguncangkan bahu Temari bermaksud menenangkan wanita itu. "Kau tak mengerti, Temari."

"Aku harus mengerti apa?" tanya Temari di sela isak tangisnya.

"A—"

'Krak, krak, krak,'

Belum sempat Shikamaru menjelaskan, sebuah gempa tiba muncul. Membentuk garis pemisah di antara Shikamaru dan Temari. Dengan gerak lambat tangan yang tertaut itu memisah. Temari tak ingin kehilangan genggaman itu. Genggaman yang membawa kehangatan. Temari berusaha meraih tangan Shikamaru, namun sia-sia. Mereka telah terpisah. Temari mengejar Shikamaru, apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun lubang pemisah itu makin meluas dan Temari akan jatuh ke dalam jurang hitam itu tak masalah. Asalkan ia bisa membawa Shikamaru kembali.

'_Maaf, Temari.'_

Temari bisa mendengar, mendengar suara Shikamaru. Meskipun tubuh Shikamaru makin menjauh.

'_Terima kasih, aku senang karena telah bertemu denganmu.'_

Temari masih mengejar Shikamaru dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya dan kekuatan dari suara Shikamaru.

'_Terima kasih, kau telah mengisi hari-hariku.'_

Kedua kaki Temari menjangkah makin lebar, dengan harapan sosok yang hampir menghilang itu dapat tergapai.

'_Aku menyayangimu, Temari.'_

Tubuh Shikamaru mulai menghilang. Cahaya silau muncul dari belakang tubuh Shikamaru. Membuat Temari mau tak mau menyipitkan kelopak matanya. Tapi ia tak mau membuang kesempatan, ia masih bisa melihat walau terhalang cahaya kuat itu. Samar-samar sebelum siluet Shikamaru menghilang, ia bisa melihat senyum Shikamaru yang—mungkin—hanya ditunjukkan padanya.

'_Aku akan menunggumu.'_

**-Naruto-**

Temari membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah warna biru dan putih. Ia yakin itu adalah warna langit yang bertabur awan putih. Kemudian bayang-bayang dedaunan yang menutupi wajahnya. Sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui sela-sela dedaunan dan cabang membuat matanya silau. Ia bangkit dan memegang kepalanya.

Ia yakin seratus persen kalau ia baru saja bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Semua nampak nyata, tapi rasanya juga seperti mimpi belaka. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia tak dapat mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi. Hal yang paling membekas dalam benaknya hanya senyuman Shikamaru saat cahaya silau itu membawanya pergi.

'—_Jangan menangis, Temari.'_

'_Aku akan terus menyayangimu.'_

'_Aku akan terus menunggumu.'_

'_Dan selama itu, akan kukirim suaraku untukmu.'_

Suara itu yang masih ia ingat dan terus terdengar. Kepalanya sakit saat suara itu mengaung di kepalanya.

"Okaa-san! Waktunya makan!" samar-samar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh, itu putrinya, Sora sedang menggendong adik kecilnya, Kumoru, di punggung. Temari memandang kedua anaknya yang mendekat. Ya, anak dari Shikamaru yang diwariskan padanya. Satu-satunya bukti cinta Shikamaru.

'_Tolong jaga mereka.'_

Temari mendengarnya lagi. Suara Shikamaru. Ia menoleh ke kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, dan atas. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Namun suara itu jelas suara Shikamaru, bahkan terdengar jelas di gendang telinganya.

"Okaa-san, ada apa?" tanya Sora, nampak khawatir. "Ingat Tou-san lagi?" tebaknya saat melihat bekas aliran air mata di pipi ibunya. Benar-benar putri seorang Nara, kejeniusan ayahnya pun menurun padanya.

"Ya, sayang." Temari mengelus rambut hitam Sora yang mirip rambut Shikamaru. "Eh, makan malam hari ini apa?" Temari segera berganti topik. Tak ingin kedua malaikatnya ikut khawatir tentang dirinya. Ia juga tak ingin menjadi orang tua lemah di hadapan anaknya. Ia harus tegar.

"Kare!" si bungsu, Kumoru menimpali.

"Kare? Sudah lama sekali tidak makan kare." Temari mengambil Kumoru dalam gendongan Sora dan gantian ia yang menggendong. Ia menggandeng tangan mungil Sora dan membawanya kembali ke kediaman Nara.

"Kare buatan nenek yang paling lezat!"

"Berarti punya ibu tidak lezat dong?"

Tanpa Temari sadari, bayangan di balik dedaunan dimana Temari tadi tertidur tengah melihat ke arah mereka dengan senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya.

'_Arigatou.'_

Temari menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendengar suara Shikamaru lagi, namun tak ada apapun di sana. Temari hanya memandang pohon dengan dedaunan yang lebat itu. Pohon yang sudah lama tumbuh dalam pekarangan rumah keluaga Nara yang sekaligus Taman Rusa Keluarga Nara. Tak berapa lama, Temari menarik bibinya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

'_Shikamaru, meski kita terpisah jutaan mil jauhnya, akan kukirim suaraku untukmu.'_

**-Naruto-**

'_Aku akan terus menunggu, Temari.'_

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**

Notes:

(1#) : Gerbang Kebenaran itu saya ambil dari anime Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, saya bingung mau mendiskripsikan bagaimana lalu tiba-tiba nama Gerbang Kebenaran muncul dalam benak saya. Kebetulan sekali ruangan—tempat—yang dipakai sama, cuma di sini tidak ada wujud Gerbang Kebenaran dan makhluk—err saya lupa namanya =.='a gomen ne, Hiromu Arakawa-san, saya pinjam gerbangnya.

Nama anak Shikamaru dan Temari saya ambil dari kesukaan Shikamaru, Sora: langit dan Kumoru: awan *buka kamus Bahasa Jepang*. Mungkin si Shikamaru sedang buntu ide untuk nama anaknya, yah anggap saja seperti itu.

Author's Notes:

Saya gak nyangka endingnya akan seperti ini *nunduk-nunduk* Saya gak bermaksud membuat Shikamaru mati di sini, saya hanya berniat #dihajar

Sebelumnya sudah saya sebutkan kalau ini terinspirasi dari lagu Shikamaru dan Temari yang berjudul Voice for You, yang belum denger silahkan download di Eyang Google. Lagunya bagus, menggambarkan Shikamaru dan Temari melalui lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Ah, tapi di cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan lirik Voice for You. Saya kira begitu, soalnya saya belum baca translate-nya secara keseluruhan.

Thanks for reading, mind to review?

JIRO


End file.
